A vehicle such as a car or other type of vehicle can be used to carry people or goods from one location to another location. A vehicle can include a large number of separate parts, including mechanical parts, electronic control units (ECUs), and other components. The ECUs are used to control various different functions of a vehicle. Operational components, including ECUs, other electronic components, and so forth, of vehicles can be configured using configuration settings. Similarly, other types of electronic devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, can also be configured using configuration settings.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.